Calypso
by The Crossover Addict
Summary: Will she finally get her wish? Twilight AU. Rated T to be safe.
1. Sunrise

**Calypso**

**A Percy Jackson and Twilight crossover**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Twilight. They belong to their respective writers, Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyer.

**First Chapter**

"Sunrise"

3rd POV

Calypso sat on the sand, hugging her knees and watched as the sun slowly rose on the horizon. The sea, which was perfectly still, reflected the sun beautifully, like a mirror. The stars, one by one, slowly disappeared, soon followed by the moon.

Apollo waved goodbye as he flew past on his chariot, which was currently in Ferrari form. Calypso waved back and allowed herself a small smile, but it soon faded as her surroundings became fully light.

_Another day has started. Another day of longing, _she thought.

She longed for her loved ones — all of which she knew who were never coming back. True, she had simply been cursed to fall in love with every man who finds refuge in her island, but the love Calypso felt for them was fully genuine.

Even so, she had long since accepted her fate. Calypso no longer cursed the gods or blamed her bloodline; She knew it was futile.

There was nothing she could do but to simply live out the rest of her immortal life here in Ogygia, eternally young; eternally yearning.

Her thoughts drifted back to the last one who had stayed in Ogygia with her. _Percy Jackson._

Calypso sighed.

A few days ago, Hermes had come by her island for a short while and was kind enough to inform her of the happenings in the recent Titan War. Calypso heard that Percy was the one who lead the half bloods in defending Mount Olympus. Percy had fought Kronos himself and had a hand at orchestrating the titan's downfall.

"I wonder how he's doing now…" she asked no one in particular.

Alas, she had no way of ever knowing.

As Calypso stood up to go to her kitchen for her morning breakfast, she suddenly heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Good morning, Calypso."

* * *

Somewhere in Olympus, the love goddess giggled in delight.

Aphrodite was lounging on a red, velvet couch, watching the Argo II as it stopped and hovered over Roman soil through her flat-screen TV.

She was wearing a simple, blue silk dress decorated with white lace. Her hair was in curlers and she wore no make-up. However, she still managed to look drop-dead gorgeous. (She's the goddess of beauty, what do you expect?)

Aphrodite suppressed another squeal as she eagerly leaned towards the screen of the TV.

Near the couch, a man, who looked like in his early twenties, gave her a look. "Please stop fidgeting in your seat," he grumbled, holding Aphrodite's foot in one hand. "I might get nail polish all over the edges."

"Oh, please. You've been doing this for decades, haven't you, my dear Eros? You're practically a professional!"

"Eons, mother." Eros corrected.

"You're exaggerating… nail polish wasn't invented 'til the 20's… now, shoosh." Aphrodite held up her hand.

"What are you watching, anyway?" Eros asked, raising an eyebrow at the TV. The Romans now crowded as the Greeks lowered a rope.

The goddess of beauty smiled widely and answered, "Oh, just the reunion of my current favorite couple…"

"Really?" he asked, his interest piqued. The Greeks climbed down the boat one by one, led by a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes," she answered. "… and also, the birth of a few love triangles." Aphrodite giggled again.

"You and your love polygons…" Eros shook his head, smiling.

"Oh, you know me…"

All the people on the TV screen, Greeks, Romans and a few satyrs, now cheered loudly.

"…But it's not what you think. I had absolutely nothing to do with it this time."

Eros stared doubtfully at his mother. "Oh, really? You did nothing?"

She nodded and said, "Everything was meant to happen. It all leads to the fulfillment of the prophecy. Inevitability, destiny and all that jazz. Remember, love is eternally intertwined with fate."

Aphrodite pressed a button on a remote and the scene on the TV turned to that of two people who seemed to be arguing. "Now, if only that were true for these two." She sighed.

A bronze-haired teen with deep, black eyes was glaring furiously at a brunette who was trying- and failing- to stare back defiantly with her chocolate-brown orbs.

Eros smiled wryly. "Knowing you, I'm sure you'll find a way."

Aphrodite grinned mischievously and said, "I already did."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey there! I tried to write again, just to get this stupid plot bunny out of my head. I've got half of the second chapter finished, but I still don't know how to go about writing this. I've got a vague idea of what I want to happen, but at this moment I'm just winging it. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. I'd appreciate it if you'd send me some ConCrit (constructive criticism) or maybe a few ideas.


	2. I Get Gifts and a Love Letter

**AN:** I do not own anything. Please enjoy this super late chapter two.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"I Get Gifts and a Love Letter"

3rd POV

_"Good morning, Calypso."_

She whirled around and suddenly came face to face with the god of fire and blacksmiths.

"Aah!" Calypso fell on her backside, startled by Hephaestus' hideous face. (Though, she would never say _that_ out loud.) His face was red, blotchy and full of red welts. Calypso was never bothered by it; Though his face may be unsightly, Hephaestus' company was always welcomed by Calypso. He was one of the nicer gods she has encountered. However, let's face it, anyone would've been surprised if they were in her shoes.

"Oh, careful, dear." He said gruffly.

"Lord Hephaestus!" Calypso quickly straightened herself and bowed before the god.

"No need to be so formal. This is just an Iris message." He said.

"Oh." She blushed, embarrassed that she didn't notice. A fine screen of mist formed in front of her, showing the image of the god, from the welding mask on his head up to the oil stained cloth of his dark jumper and his white shirt.

Various tools hung in the wall behind him. Hammers, knives and even advanced tools like drills and - what did they call it? - weed whackers.

"How are you doing?" Hephaestus asked, albeit a bit awkwardly. Calypso raised a brow.

"Very well, my lord."

"Good.. then..." He then grumbled something about automatons and carbon-based life forms and then suddenly cleared his throat.

"Let us get to the point. My wife is planning something and I have a feeling you have something to do with it."

Calypso frowned.

"And what could that plan be?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Hephaestus started to absently fiddle with a few small pieces of bronze.

"I am quite sure I have not done anything to upset her recently." Calypso stated. "I have not even seen Lady Aphrodite since after..." She blushed.

"After what?"

"A-after Percy Jackson left."

"Oh, _him_." Hephaestus looked up from his little project. He scratched his smoldering beard.

"Hmm... Maybe that's why.." He muttered.

Calypso just looked confused.

"What?"

The fire god quickly dismissed it, waving his hand. "Whatever it is, I just came here to warn you." He twisted in one last screw to the bronze gadget and attached a fine, golden chain.

"...and, to give you this." He held up a small, circular locket.

"Lord Hephaestus, may I ask, what is that for?" She asked.

With a sudden burst of flame, the locket disappeared from the god's hand and reappeared, already hanging from her neck.

"It looks good." He mumbled and then said loudly, "Whatever her plans may be, _that_ will help you to put a stop to it."

Hephaestus paused for a moment and added, "Oh, yeah, uh, it'll help protect you too."

"Thank you, but—" Calypso's question was cut off suddenly by thunder rumbling in the sky.

"Well, that's my cue." Hephaestus said, looking up. "Betcha Zeus is mad about something again..." He grumbled.

"I will see you soon, Calypso." He said hurriedly. "Remember to use the locket wisely." The god quickly wiped his hand across the mist and the connection vanished.

And then it was quiet again. The only sound was of waves lapping at the shore. Calypso just stood there and admired the locket. It was delicate and light - despite being created just a few moments ago, right in front of her - with a bronze Greek 'Kappa'; 'Κ', the first character of Calypso's name embossed in front.

She sighed.

Calypso turned around once again and headed back to her cave to fix herself breakfast. Once she got to her kitchen table however, there was a gift and a love letter waiting for her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I meant for this to be longer, but I lost the original file and had to write it all over again. And then because I'm so lazy, re-writing took a lot longer. Sorry :P Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.


	3. New Dawn

AN: I am so terribly sorry. I have no excuses. *dodges tomatoes*

* * *

. . .

* * *

Chapter 3

"New Dawn"

.

.

Once again, Calypso stood by the shore, waiting for sunrise.

One thing had changed, though. She was no longer feeling melancholy. Instead, she felt nervousness and a tinge of fear. And something else? …Anticipation? She wasn't sure.

Yesterday, after Hephaestus' Iris message had disappeared, she had gone back to her cave, only to find a gift and a letter waiting for her.

* * *

_The gift was in a box, wrapped in glimmering pink paper and affixed with a blue bow. Whoever sent it had stuck a note on the side simply saying, _"To Calypso"_ in elegant, curvy script. _

_She quickly unwrapped it and pulled a small glass vial out of the box. It contained a clear, red liquid that glowed suspiciously. __She then examined the letter which was written in the same elegant writing on a piece of pink, scented stationery._

_Calypso already had a hunch as to who sent the items, but she still checked the letter to see. She unfolded the paper and sure enough, the name "Aphrodite" was written in golden ink on the bottom of the paper._

_It read:_

_"Dear Calypso,_

_ I am sure that you still bear a grudge against me. However, do not simply disregard this letter. Why, you ask? Because I am willing to grant you your deepest wish in exchange for a simple favor…"_

* * *

. . .

* * *

"Do me a favor and come quietly, child_._" the monster spoke, baring its fangs.

The seventeen year-old girl, who stood facing the said monster, didn't even flinch. She merely glared at it while brandishing her bronze dagger. In truth, she was scared like a trapped mouse and it was only due to sheer will that she was standing still.

"Come, Arabella. You cannot escape." The monster cooed with its velvety, feminine voice, gesturing for her to come closer. The monster loomed before her, standing at nearly eight feet, with long limbs, claws, tail and a pair of bat-like wings. The girl, Arabella, knew that she was at a disadvantage; she had injured her right wrist, making it hard to attack or defend with her dagger. Her only choice would be to run and hope she could lose the monster somehow.

Thinking quickly, Arabella threw a tiny glass ball filled with a bright, swirling green liquid straight at the monster's face. The monster screeched loudly when its face quickly erupted with green flames. Greek fire. Arabella took that distraction as a chance to escape and run towards her home.

She quickly darted out of the dark alley she was in and weaved through the crowds. Still running, she looked behind her as the unnamed monster stopped shrieking, finally managing to put out the fire. The monster's beady eyes zeroed in on Arabella's position, its face badly burned, contorted in pain and utter rage.

"No more playing nice, _mixed-blood_." it growled, spreading its wings. It took to the air and then rapidly flew towards Arabella. The monster attempted to grab her but fortunately, for Arabella, she tripped, out of reach of its sharp claws. For once in her life, she was thankful for her clumsiness. The monster flew past her, turned and dove down again, missing for the second time as Arabella had started running once more.

A few mortals gave her weird looks, but they generally just ignored her. The Mist hides the truth from the mortals, making them see what they want to see; what their brains could understand. They probably saw the dagger she was holding as a random stick and the monster as a really large pigeon or something. To be honest, she didn't care what other people saw. She just needed to reach her house before it's too late.

* * *

. . .

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late!"

"It's quite alright, Lord Eros." Calypso bowed in front of the god of love.

He was wearing jeans and a simple long sleeved shirt which was a light shade of pink. Eros's black, unruly hair was spiked and he wore heavily tinted wraparound sunglasses, concealing his eyes.

"Oh good, then." He smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. All in all, he looked _very _handsome. Calypso looked away and tried to hide her blush as the thought crossed her mind. She shook her head. _Of course he would be handsome, he's the god of love!_

Eros' deep voice interrupted her thoughts, "You were expecting Mother, yes?" Calypso looked at him again and nodded. In the letter she received, Aphrodite had said that she would meet her today at sunrise.

"You may or may not have heard, but the Olympians have cut off all contact with the mortals and confined themselves in Olympus. I barely escaped; Mother was not so lucky." Eros explained with a grimace.

"Why?" Calypso asked.

"I don't know all the details, but I do know that Hera has something to do with it." Eros shrugged. "But nevermind all that." He glanced at his watch and said, "Alright, we don't have much time. Are you prepared for what you are about to do?"

Calypso swallowed and took a deep breath, slowly releasing it. She nodded. "Yes. I know what to do and I am ready." Eros looked at her for a moment and then smiled softly.

"Let's get started, then. To make your wish come true."

* * *

. . .

* * *

**AN: **Wow, it's been a while- *hit with a tomato in the face* Forgive me! I tried to make it a thousand words and failed horribly. I am still in the process of smoothing things out with the plot, so it took a while. I am so terribly sorry, dear readers, especially to _Amelia Jackson_ who was kind enough to send me a link to a copy of Midnight Sun.

Also, I am looking for a beta. Anyone who would be willing please PM me! I am in great need for a person I can discuss ideas with.

Forgive me for the short chapter, I really did try to make it long. ^-^" So yeah, if you enjoyed reading, please review! If there's a mistake, tell me in a review!


End file.
